


Lose Control

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t leave me waiting,” Nishinoya whines. </p><p>“Maybe I should,” Asahi purrs as he climbs on the bed, kneeling behind the younger man. He can practically feel Nishinoya shaking and he hasn’t even touched him yet. He must have been waiting forever for this moment. “Maybe I should wait until you’re practically begging me to spank you. Would you like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd like to give my thanks to my beta Toast_Senpai. She worked on this while I was asleep because she's just that awesome!
> 
> Finally some AsaNoya in the mix! 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Asahi knows he should never let Nishinoya pick out the movie for their date night. He picks the scariest movies because he knows that Asahi won’t watch them. Asahi will be the one to cover his eyes and look away every time something pops up and Nishinoya will always laugh at him until he crawls on his lap, straddling his hips and blocking the view of the television.

“Wanna make out?”

There’s a mischievous glint to his eyes and the smile that slides across his features is nothing but trouble, but Asahi won’t deny the opportunity to make out with his boyfriend. So he slides his hands up to rest them on Nishinoya’s slender hips as the younger man leans down to claim his lips. When Nishinoya pulls back he bites down on Asahi’s bottom lip, pulling at it before dipping his tongue in for a taste.

Asahi can’t keep his hands from wandering, slipping it under Nishinoya’s sweater, feeling those muscles tense under his touch. He reaches the loose waistband of Nishinoya’s pants, dipping his hands in to cup his boyfriend’s backside. He drags his nails lightly over the flesh, digging them in just enough to send a jolt of pain through Nishinoya’s body.

“Ah! Fuck me!”

“I’m sure that’s where this will be heading,” Asahi says with a smile, leaning in to drag his tongue up the column of Nishinoya’s throat and giving it a little nip.

Suddenly his boyfriend pulls back, putting his hands on Asahi’s chest to keep him in place. His demeanor has changed and Asahi waits patiently for Nishinoya to tell him what’s wrong.

“I—I know this is going to sound weird but could you, um, spank me?”

His words are so soft that Asahi has to strain to hear them but when they fully register in his mind he instantly shakes his head. There is absolutely no way he can spank his little Noya. They have school tomorrow and he wants his boyfriend to be able to sit and concentrate on his studies.

“Please?”

He’s never heard Nishinoya so anxious about asking for what he wants. Usually he asks with confidence but for him to be this quiet and almost begging for it means that he really wants it. He smiles and gives his boyfriend’s backside another squeeze, loving the way his boyfriend gasps and rocks his hips forward. He receives a glare but it’s only half-hearted.

“What would you like so much about me spanking you?”

Nishinoya bites his lip and Asahi may be more turned on by the idea of spanking his boyfriend until he screams a little more than he cares to admit. He can feel his cock twitch at the image of it all. Nishinoya on his hands on knees, crying out every time his hand connects. It takes everything in Asahi to stay still as he waits for the younger man to answer.

“I want the pain. I want to sit down tomorrow and squirm because it’ll remind me of what we did tonight. I don’t care that I’ll be sore because the pain is like a fun little souvenir. Plus, I love it when you dominate me. You’re so sweet and shy when you’re with everyone, but sometimes you get into this dominant mode and it’s amazing to see. ”

That sold him and by the triumphant smile that Nishinoya has sitting on his lips, he knows it too.

“Get on the bed,” he commands as he takes his hands out of Nishinoya’s pants just in time for his boyfriend to scramble off his lap. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

He grabs the lube from his nightstand and throws it on the bed, trying to restrain himself from just taking his boyfriend right then and there. Even with clothes on he still looked breathtaking and sometimes Asahi doesn’t know if he is in reality or a dream because no one should look that amazing.

“Don’t leave me waiting,” Nishinoya whines.

“Maybe I should,” Asahi purrs as he climbs on the bed, kneeling behind the younger man. He can practically feel Nishinoya shaking and he hasn’t even touched him yet. He must have been waiting forever for this moment. “Maybe I should wait until you’re practically begging me to spank you. Would you like that?”

He doesn’t move until he sees Nishinoya frantically shaking his head, taking his time to slip his pants down to his knees. He grabs at the ass in front of him, kneading it between his hands and whispering filthy praises as Nishinoya continues to moan under his hands.

“Will you tell me if I go too far?”

“Yes,” Noya breathes and it’s all the approval Asahi needs before he lifts his hand and gives a resounding smack to his right cheek. Nishinoya cries out, his body rocking from the pleasure that the pain gives him. Asashi vaguely wonders if the neighbors will be able to hear him before giving the same cheek a couple more slaps before rubbing the spot. His hand is tingling but all the sensation is doing is making his cock throb.

“Harder!” his boyfriend pleads.

He ignores Nishinoya’s request and instead brings his mouth down to the reddened area, tongue flashing out to sooth the irritation. He hears his boyfriend’s strangled moans at the sensation and Asahi knows that he’s so close, but he can’t come just yet. He pulls away, silencing Nishinoya’s whimper with a sharp slap to his untouched right cheek.

He grabs for the lube and Nishinoya does the best he can to watch his movements. He squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, watching the movement of the younger man’s tongue as it darts out to wet his dry lips.

“Please. Please, fuck me.”

Asahi slips the first finger in, sliding his free hand up the arch of Nishinoya’s spine to grab a fistful of his hair.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here,” he whispers against the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, slipping in a second finger. He hears his boyfriend’s whimpers, feels him clench around his fingers. “Do I have to remind you?”

“Y-Yes.”

He curls his fingers at the same moment he gives another slap and he swears he has never heard Nishinoya scream so loud in his life. He vaguely thinks about if his neighbors will hear as he does it again and Nishinoya lets out a broken sob.

“You’re doing so well for me, baby.”

“Oh, fuck!” Nishinoya yells as Asahi’s hand connects with his ass once more. “I’m so close. Please!”

He adds another finger in as his free hand slides to grab Nishinoya’s abandoned cock. Asahi rubs his thumb over his leaking slit, squeezing it as he keeps pumping his fingers in and out. He’s surprised that he hasn’t come in his pants yet from this erotic sight, Noya’s body shaking and wanting with his ass covered in handprints. It’s beautiful, really.

Nishinoya tries to scream through his release but all that comes out is tiny squeaks. His body jerks as Asahi keeps his fingers going at a steady pace, his hand still stroking through his orgasm.

“Holy shit,” Nishinoya breaths out and for a few moments, he doesn’t move. Asahi is a little worried that he broke the smaller man but at the same time, he’s a little smug that he drove Nishinoya to this point. “We are so doing that again when my ass stops tingling. I’m not going to be able to sit for a week.”

Asahi pulls his fingers out, moving to take off the rest of Nishinoya’s pants. The scratchy fabric probably wouldn’t feel the best but he knows that he has some lotion in his nightstand.

“Are you okay?”

“Better than okay,” Nishinoya answers as he turns himself slowly, adjusting himself so the bedsheet doesn’t feel so uncomfortable. “I love you so much, but you didn’t come yet, did you?”

Asahi shrugs as he leans down to kiss his boyfriend, relishing in the sweet sensation of the happy hum that comes from his boyfriend.

“It’s all right. I’ll take care of it later.”

“Or I can take care of it for you, and you can fuck my mouth,” Nishinoya says, his voice practically a purr as he slides his hands up Asahi’s clothed thighs. He leans forward to tug the top button free with his teeth and Asahi groans at the sight of it. He should tell Nishinoya to rest, to save it for later, but the moment his pants are tugged down around his thighs and his cock is free, the words won’t come.

“Ah, _Noya!”_ Asahi hisses as his boyfriend licks from his balls to his tip, taking the head between his lips. He reaches out to run his fingers through Nishinoya’s hair, gripping tightly as Noya takes him farther in his mouth. Asahi groans as his cock is trapped around the tight heat. He gives a gentle rock of his hips, pushing his cock farther into that beautiful mouth.

He knows that Nishinoya has good control over his gag reflex and that is part of what makes it so fun. The fingers around his thighs tighten their grip and Asahi rocks his hips again, making sure his cock is all the way down Noya’s throat.

“Shit,” Asahi moans, moving his hips in a steady rhythm. He grips Nishinoya’s hair tighter and the moan that slips from his lover’s throat vibrates through his cock, making Asahi’s rhythm stutter. He’s already so close to release, can feel it building up with each swipe of his boyfriend’s tongue and the flash of teeth he uses every time Asahi pulls back to thrust right back into that wonderful heat.

Nishinoya’s fingernails dig into his hips as he drives in as hard as he can dare. There are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and Asahi almost stops what they are doing to make sure his boyfriend is okay. He remembers that Nishinoya cries when he’s overwhelmed with pleasure, so he keeps his pace until he can feel the lightening touch of his orgasm, spilling his cum down the back of Nishinoya’s throat. His breathing comes out in pants as he tugs on his boyfriend’s hair to pull him up for an open mouthed kiss. He knows it’s really unsanitary to do but he ignores those thoughts when the taste of Nishinoya and his own come enters his mouth.

“I love you, Asahi,” Nishinoya whispers against Asahi’s lips. “I’m going to guess you have no more problems with spanking?”

Asahi laughs as he pulls back, nudging Nishinoya’s nose with this own. “No, I don’t, and I can promise you that we _will_ be doing that again. For right now, though, we need a bath.”

He watches as Nishinoya slips off the bed, his breath hitching at the sight of how disheveled he looks.

“Hey, Yuu.”

He waits until Nishinoya turns to look at him, his eyebrows rising in question. The movie has ended by now and the music quietly plays in the background.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
